1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment used to wind wires onto an annular body, and in particular to a winding machine that is used to guide and wind a plurality of wires fully automatically onto a magnetic ring.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, the winding machine presently on market includes: a paying off unit, a seeding wire group, a winding wire group, a sending material group, and a hopper. Wherein, lacquered wire is sent by the seeding wire group from the paying off unit to the winding wire group, a magnetic ring is put into the hopper and is sent by the sending material group into a winding operation position, then the two pairs of slanting wheel groups and a winding pin of the a winding wire group are used to wind the lacquered wire onto a magnetic ring. Usually, this kind of winding machine is able to wind a single lacquered wire onto a magnetic bar or magnetic ring, and its operation principle is that wires are guided by two pairs of slanting wheel groups and a winding pin to make circular motion in a circular ring, such that wires are winded on magnetic ring in circles. However, for a plurality of twisted wires formed by twisting two or more than two lacquered wires, since in guiding wires by the winding wire group and a winding pin, the heads of the plurality of twisted wires tends to branch off, thus this is disadvantageous for winding wires continuously and automatically on different magnetic rings, and for a magnetic ring of smaller diameter, the winding operation can not even be performed continuously. On the other hand, upon completing winding wires on a magnetic ring, the length of wire head left is fixed after the wire is cut off by an existing winding machine, and that is difficult for adding other related components to the head of wire. Therefore, the performance of the existing winding machine is not quite satisfactory.